Oyasumi Kiss (SasuNaru)
by Tomoyo to Kudo
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah lain di masa yang lain dari Oyasumi Kiss / Sho-Ai / Typo(s) / SasukexNaruto


**Disclaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Story: Mine Only!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OYASUMI KISS (SASUNARU)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas lelah setelah masuk ke rumah minimalisnya. Keningnya membentuk lipatan-lipatan dan onyxnya meneliti tiap detail rumahnya.

Kosong.

Dia mendengus. Tangan putihnya terarah melonggarkan dasi merah beraksen garis diagonal hitam yang seakan mencekik lehernya seharian di Uchiha Inc. tempatnya bekerja. Tentu saja semua orang juga tau kalau tempat itu adalah milik Uchiha dan jangan lupakan marga yang masih melekat di belakang nama si pemuda raven.

Cklekk...

Kaki jenjang miliknya melangkah masuk ke kamar bernuansa langit tanpa awan yang selalu menghilangkan rasa lelahnya tiap kali dia pulang kerja. Namun dia mendengus sekali lagi. Mendapati kamarnya tenang seperti biasa. Memang Sasuke adalah tipe orang yg menyukai ketenangan tapi ketenangan yang 'seperti ini' justru sangat mengganggunya.

Brukk...

"Sampai kapan kau akan bermain game seperti itu, Dobe?"ucap Sasuke setelah dengan sengaja menaruh coretmembantingcoret tas kerjanya di atas ranjang. Matanya menatap kesal seseorang yang tengah asyik bercumbu dengan PSPnya di atas sofa panjang yang ada di kamarnya. Ralat! Kamar mereka. Pemuda yang menjadi tersangka kekesalan Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas membuat mood Sasuke memburuk. Kembali dia mendengus dan memilih menyegarkan diri dengan mandi. Saat acara mandinya pun terganggu dengan suara dari PSP yang bahkan mengalahkan suara dari showernya. Lagi,dia mendengus. Pasalnya orang yang sedang mengganggunya adalah calon pasangan hidupnya. Pemuda 17 tahun beraura hangat bagai mentari, kulit kecoklatan yang entah kenapa sangat cocok dengan rambut pirang cerahnya yang membingkai paras manis dihiasi 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Jangan lupakan permata shappier yang memperindah bola matanya. Oh sekarang kita tau kenapa kamar ini bernuansa langit tanpa awan. Tentu saja karena sang pemilik kamar begitu menyayangi kekasihnya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sasuke mendengus. Hmm...sepertinya kebahagiaanmu akan berkurang,Sas. Tentu saja itu tak akan terjadi kalau saja si Naruto-Dobenya tidak menjadi maniak game semenjak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini setelah mereka bertunangan seminggu yang lalu.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya untuk melihat kekasihnya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Terlentang di sofa dan masih khusyuk bermain game. Alisnya sedikit terangkat mendapati tasnya sudah tak ada di ranjang.

'Mungkin Naruto yg memindahkannya'batinnya. Dengan masih memakai handuk yg melingkar di pinggangnya Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari besar satu-satunya dan segera memakai salah satu piyama berwarna dark blue.

"Sudah berapa lama kau 'menyiksa' barang bodoh itu, Dobe?"tanya Sasuke setelah membaringkan diri.

"Umm...belum lama,"jawab Naruto masih fokus pada PSPnya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tau kau sudah memainkannya sejak kau pulang sekolahkan?"

"Ck. Kau berisik sekali. Sejak kapan seorang tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke-Teme menjadi cerewet seperti ini?"balas Naruto tak suka. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Sejak seorang Uzumaki Naruto-Dobe resmi menjadi tunanganku kurasa," Tak melihatpun dia tau kalau wajah kekasihnya merona.

Hening.

"Dobe?"

"..."

"Usuratonkachi?"

"..."

"Uzumaki-Naruto-Dobe-Usurat-"

"APA TEME?!"

Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir tipis Sasuke. Yups dia akan mengakhiri semuanya malam ini!

Tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto tetap asyik bermain dengan PSP kesayangannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia heran kenapa hanya ada warna putih di matanya. Padahal dia yakin tadi matanya masih fokus pada game di layar PSP. Dan matanya membulat saat merasakan benda kenyal nan basah melumat bibirnya.

Astaga! Sasuke menciumnya! Batinnya histeris.

"Aku belum pernah mendapat ciuman selamat tidur darimu kan?"ujar Sasuke menatap

shappire Naruto lembut.

"Dan aku harap mulai malam ini aku akan selalu mendapatkannya dan mungkin...sedikit 'jamuan' selamat malam~" lanjutnya berjalan kembali ke ranjang dengan seringai puas meninggalkan Naruto yang nembatu dengan taburan rona merah yang menenuhi wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TEMEEEEEEE!"

#END#

GAAAAJEEEEEEEE! QAQ

Okeh ...ini teruntuk yang minta di bikinin versi 'gede' nya :')

Gomen kalo belum cukup memuaskan m-,-m

Mungkin ada yang udah pernah baca karena aku juga pernah kirim ke fb #nyengir

Heheheheheheee...

Jaa ne~ ^^/

Ripiu? Q.Q


End file.
